Tape cleaners, also referred to a lint rollers, are widely used to remove various foreign substances, such as dust, hairs and lint adhering to the surfaces of fabrics, such as bed sheets, clothes and carpets. The tape cleaners are usually composed of an adhesive tape roller with an adhesive tape thereon, a protecting member that protects the adhesive tape roller, and a handle. Such tape cleaners are usually stored in specially designed cases when not in use. However, as the cases are not permanently affixed to the tape cleaners, the cases are often misplaced and are frequently lost.
Korean Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-0001735 discloses an adhesive tape cleaner wherein a cleaning member and a protecting member are integrally formed (see FIG. 1). However, this adhesive tape remover is not convenient to use, because users have to open a left side cover (122) and a right side cover (124). Further, there is a problem in that the adhesive tape roller may be separated from the tape cleaner during use.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-0120748 discloses a tape cleaner that includes two gears (13, 15) and two rollers (4, 5) in which an adhesive tape removes foreign substances when the adhesive tape is wound on the rollers (see FIG. 2). However, there are problems in that the design is complicated and the manufacturing cost is high, since the tape cleaner requires two gears and two rollers.